


“You will be safe now”

by love_in_the_city



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, achilles is angry, saved later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_city/pseuds/love_in_the_city
Summary: Achilles reached to feel the gun on his waist one more time. He was furious, they have taken what mattered to him the most and he will get it  back. Only there would be blood.Plenty of it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	“You will be safe now”

Achilles reached to feel the gun on his waist one more time. He was furious, they have taken what mattered to him the most and he will get it back. Only there would be blood. 

Plenty of it. 

It was a Saturday afternoon; Patroclus was sitting in their big garden, filled with roses. Patroclus’ favourite. So Achilles had made sure there was every single colour of rose in that garden. He threw his head back slightly to feel the burning sun on his face. It was that moment he felt hands on his neck. These were not the gentle hands he was used to. These hands were rough and deadly. He opened his eyes in shock. Immediately he knew, he always knew that this day would come. Achilles was always fighting with the rival gangs. Kidnapping wasn’t something that happened anymore, but Achilles could be too much sometimes. And Agamemnon was impatient. He was ruthless and would go every length to get his way. Now that Achilles didn’t co-operate with him, this was the best way to make him so. Take what is so dear to him. What they did not know is by taking Patroclus, they also took Achilles. Because where one ended the other started. They weren’t soulmates; they were each other’s soul. A heart created as one but divided into two bodies. He tried to fight the hands on his body, his mind wondering what happened to the guards. He hoped no one was killed and prayed Briseis would not leave her room until this was all over. Achilles was out, when they woke up that morning he had to leave for a meeting. He had kissed Patroclus quickly and left. Now Patroclus regretted not kissing him back properly. A blindfold covered his eyes as he was pushed into the car. He knew this day would come. He was the easiest thing to use against Achilles. But getting kidnapped in his own house. He never expected that. How did they enter through the gates? How many were dead for something so unnecessary. In the sake of two people’s argument, many lost their lives and even more had to live on with the pain. He hoped Achilles wouldn’t be so hard on whoever is left alive. 

Achilles was fuming with anger. His eyes dark and hands shaking. Briseis was pressing a cloth on Automedon’s wound. She had called Achilles as soon as she heard what was happening. She rushed downstairs just as they were taking Patroclus into the car. She tried to get to him but she was punched in her gut. Collapsing on the floor she cried waiting for Achilles’ arrival. When Achilles arrived he swore he would kill every single one of his men for their failure. Briseis had to stop Achilles from killing Automedon right there. He was screaming at them both the most, for being so ignorant. How could they let this happen? Briseis saw the anger but mostly she saw the scared expression in Achilles’ eyes. What he most feared had come true. “We need a plan” Automedon chocked out. Achilles sneered at him. “We don’t have time. Get me all of our remaining men, I will go and get him before it is too late.” He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. 

Odysseus was shocked when he saw who was getting dragged out of the car. He had always liked Patroclus. Found him smart and great to chat with. He admired Patroclus for being so calm with Achilles. The way he gently put his hand on his forearm during meetings when Achilles got impatient. The gentle rubs he gave to his shoulders when he got angry. Odysseus knew Patroclus did not like to be present in any of those meetings. Yet he still attended because Achilles asked him so. His place would always be Achilles’ side. During meetings, formal dinners, small gatherings. So Agamemnon went and captured the only thing Achilles cared about. Just to get his way. Odysseus got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Menelaus. “Tell your brother to stop this nonsense right now.” Menelaus only stared at him. “He won’t listen to me. If you wish for the boy to be well at the end of this, better pray Achilles makes his way here fast.” Odysseus turned around and walked over to his seat, picking up his phone and dialling Achilles. Just as the phone rang once, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Drop the phone.” It was Agamemon. Odysseus turned to him calmly. “At least let me text my wife, telling her I will be late for dinner.” He sent his location to Achilles writing the words; be quick. 

Agamemnon pulled out Patroclus’ blindfold, making him squint in the sudden sunlight. He struck his face one, twice, three times. There was blood running down his nose now. Agamemnon yanked his hair back and smiled at his face. “You will look so pretty when I am done with you” he said and kicked him in the gut. Patroclus groaned and leaned forward. Agamemnon pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut a line on Patroclus’ cheek. That would leave a mark Patroclus thought. But Achilles would kiss it every night and gently brush his fingertips over it, he said to himself. He tried to calculate how long it took them to drive up to Agamemnon’s house. Another hit on his jaw. There was the taste of blood. He remembered Achilles reaching out to hold his hand while they drove. The way he leaned to steal kisses at the red lights. He would not cry, he told himself. But the thought of never getting to see Achilles, that made him want to cry his eyes out. But he had to be strong. He was Achilles’ lover; he was Patroclus, the man who could keep Achilles in line. Only person who could make Achilles listen to them. He would not cry for the sake of both of them. 

Achilles was driving fast, tears stinging his eyes. He had called Hector, took his remaining men and met Hector and his men. Briseis hugged him and told him to be safe. Why should I, if Patroclus is not, he wished to tell her, but did not. He drove as fast as he could. He would kill everyone that laid a hand on Patroclus. He reached the gates of Agamemnon’s house. They were wide open. That prick, Achilles thought. He passed through the gates. There they were, Odysseus, looking guilty but relieved to see Achilles arriving, Menealus all amused, Agamemnon holding Patroclus’s hair with his fist. Patroclus on his knees, face covered up in blood. Achilles got out of the car and ran up to Agememnon. Agamemon put the knife he was holding to Patroclus’ neck. Achilles stopped. Feeling Hector and rest of the men stop as well. “You may not find him as pretty after this” Agamemnon said with a smirk on his face. Achilles looked at Patroclus and his lover was smiling. With a knife to his throat, blood running down his face, he was smiling wide at Achilles. Achilles’ heart clenched, he just wanted to take Patroclus into his arms and never let go. “Don’t make this hard, let him go now” Achilles spoke without taking his eyes of Patroclus. “Give the land to me to trade Achilles and everyone will be happy.” “No” Patroclus spoke, everyone turned to him in surprise. “You are getting no land, and no business with us no more be sure of that.” Agamemnon laughed a loud laugh. “Hah, the prisoner speaks. You have no say here.” Achilles sneered, taking one step forward. “Patroclus” he said softly, “Let me handle it.” Patroclus shook his head. “Do not give him what he wants.” He was struck mid-sentence. This made Achilles launch onto Agamemnon. Hector and rest of them took the other men. Hector was fighting Menelaus while Odysseus rushed over to Patroclus and led him towards his car. He told Patroclus to get in and started the car. Achilles was on Agamemnon, punching and punching, his knuckles torn apart, bones cracking. He felt pair of hands pull him off and leading him to his car. Patroclus, he was screaming. Odysseus took him he hears Hector say, we will meet them we are done here. He got in his car, spitting out of his window before driving off. 

Patroclus was sitting leaning on the car, needing something to support his standing, he was feeling dizzy. Odysseus took him away from the chaos, apologizing many times for not acting on earlier. Patroclus just wanted to shut his eyes but Odysseus told him not to. Not until he saw a doctor. He heard couple of cars stop. Fast footsteps reached him and pulled him into a hug. That familiar smell, Patroclus inhaled deeply. He felt hands in his hair, he flinched. Achilles pulled back, looking him in the eyes. At that moment, Patroclus broke down, those beautiful eyes glistened with tears, and he couldn’t stand it. He collapsed forward, Achilles catching him in his arms. He started sobbing into Achilles shoulder, felling strong arms pulling him closer. He was mumbling sorry’s but he didn’t know why. He felt responsible, if only he could have fought them off better. Achilles pulled back again. “Patroclus, look at me, it’s not your fault its mine. My arrogance put you in this situation I am sorry, stop saying sorry, Pat, it’s not your fault.” Patroclus shook his head, still shaking. “You were so brave, smiling with a knife to your neck. And you talked back, you idiot you could have gotten killed. A stupid land isn’t more important than you, nothing is. You are so brave, you are my brave Patroclus. Mine.” He leaned in and captured Patroclus’ bruised lips in this own. The kiss was mixed with blood and tears but both of them felt safe. Pulling back, “I will never let you go ever again” Achilles said softly.   
“Mine” he said kissing Patroclus one more time, “Yours” Patroclus said, feeling his eyes close, drifting to sleep. Achilles picked him up and placed him on the passenger’s seat. “You will be safe now” he whispered, driving back to their home. They will surely be moving, with more security at the door.


End file.
